


Mistletoe and Misfortune

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mistletoe, SuperCorp, poor itchy Lena, supercorpweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As it turns out, Lena is allergic to mistletoe.





	Mistletoe and Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SuperCorp Week 2017 Christmas. I wanted to do a little something different with the mistletoe prompt, and who doesn't love our poor tortured Lena Luthor.

Lena’s body is ON FIRE. 

And not in the way that she’d hoped it would be considering that this is going to be her first Christmas with Kara.

No, her body is on fire in a very bad way, in a poison ivy kind of way. Because apparently she is allergic to mistletoe, which doesn’t even surprise her at this point because good things don’t happen to Lena Luthor. Not without terrible consequences. 

She’s spent the last few hours trying to rationalize the pain away. Mind over matter and all that. Because given how happy she’s been with Kara, happier possibly than she’s ever been, this is nothing. Lex isn’t terrorizing the Supers, Lillian isn’t trying to extinguish entire populations, and she is safe in Kara’s apartment. Things are good, really good. She just has a rash. 

Except it burns and itches and she is overheated and uncomfortable, and all that is nothing in comparison with how she looks. 

Patchy red blisters cover her body. On her front, the rash trails from the underside of her chin across the top of her breasts and down her ribs before stopping right above the waistband of her pants. On her back, it spreads from her neck down her back and over one butt cheek, in a shape that she can’t pretend isn’t Kara’s handprint. 

The scaly blistering rash is everywhere that Kara had trailed her hands yesterday morning after hanging mistletoe over the entrance of Lena’s office. Kara had planned it as a fun surprise after being called away at an ungodly hour - even in Lena’s opinion - for Supergirl duty. 

Lena had been sad to wake up alone, but when she had seen the blonde waiting in her office she’d perked right up. They’d shared a heated kiss and Kara had snaked her hands under Lena’s top to steal a few gentle touches. 

But then Kara had to go again, which was probably a good thing given where things had been headed and the fact that Jess had arrived literally moments after Kara’s departure. Kara had almost been caught red handed, but instead Lena finds herself red bodied. Lena almost laughs at the irony. 

But then her mind wanders. And Lena can’t even fathom what she would look and feel like now had they continued their activities before Kara had washed the traces of mistletoe off her hands. 

As terrible as Lena feels, Kara seems to be taking it worse. Kara is pacing around the apartment, putting away stray objects, making sure Lena is as comfortable as possible. After all, it is all her fault, though Lena has told her at least a dozen times that it wasn’t intentional and she couldn’t have known. But what's done is done and Lena hates the idea of Kara missing Christmas Eve dinner with her family just because she wants to stay home, rip her skin off, and succumb to a scabby death. 

“Go spend Christmas Eve with your family, Kara.” Lena demands as Kara brings a fifth book to the bedside table.

“I can’t just leave you here after I poisoned you.” Kara hands her a bottle of Gatorade. 

“Kara, I’m fine.” Lena places the bottle next to the other three on the bedside table. 

“We both know you feel terrible.” Kara shoots her an authoritative look. 

“Well, I’m not dying.” Lena returns the stern look. 

“I can’t leave you alone, Lee.” Kara sits next to her, scanning the rash. 

“You can and you will.” Lena uses her CEO voice. She’d cross her arms too, but she doesn’t want to risk brushing up against the rash on her breasts. “I’m just going to take a nap. I will not be ruining your Christmas Eve. Your mom came all the way from Midvale.” 

“She’ll understand.” Kara tries again.

“I want you to go, Kara.” Lena insists. “You’re going to wear a hole in the ground here with all your pacing and I have a phone, nearly every flavor of Gatorade, and at least an hour of reading material.” Lena points to the stack of books.  


Kara cracks a smile and kisses her forehead. “You’ll call if you need anything?”

“I will.” Lena insists. They both know she’s lying, but they also both know that Kara will be listening for any changes in her heart rate. 

Eventually Kara leaves, looking like a puppy with its tale between its legs, and Lena falls into a restless sleep.

\- - - 

She’s naked, splayed across a silk blanket, with her hair fanned out in messy waves. In any other context it would be unbearably sexy. But she looks like a monster and even just wearing clothes hurts her body and the cool silk provides some amount of relief. 

She’s half asleep when she hears the door slam shut - a habit of Kara’s when not coming through the window. She’s surprised she managed to sleep through the entirety of Kara’s absence. 

Lena doesn’t bother to cover herself up. Kara has seen her naked many times before and she’d spent most of the morning examining Lena’s blossoming rash with her x-ray vision when Lena refused to show it to her. 

“Lee, I know you keep insisting your fine, but I want Alex to take a look.” Kara calls from the living room. 

“Yeah, fine.” Lena murmurs, still groggy. She knows Kara can hear her. Kara’s family and the Superfriends, as Lena has grown accustomed to calling them, are coming over tomorrow for Christmas breakfast and presents. And she feels terrible enough that she’ll gladly take Alex’s medical advice. 

The lights turn on as the door to the bedroom swings open and Lena drapes an arm across her eyes to protect herself from the bright lights. 

“So you’ve … Oh my god.” Alex Danvers chokes.

In her panic, Lena flips over before trying to grab another blanket to cover herself with. She’d rather have Alex staring at her butt than, well, everything else. It’s not until she’s managed to cover herself a bit that she remembers the handprint.

Alex seems to have recovered from her shock and become a laughing mess on the floor. 

In a blur, Kara is by Alex’s side trying to figure out what has happened. 

“Mistletoe” Alex laughs. “All over the place.” She manages to say between loud guffaws. 

“You’re not allowed to laugh at me when I’m in this much pain.” Lena says in an uncharacteristically whiney tone. 

The worried look that spreads across Kara’s face seems to help Alex regain some composure. After all, it isn’t often that Lena complains.

Alex picks herself up from the floor and approaches Lena. She bends to examine the rash over the exposed parts of Lena’s skin. Lena avoids making eye contact and does her best to pretend like she can’t hear Alex’s quiet snickering. 

“I assume you took a very soapy shower?” Alex asks, running her fingers over the blisters on the back of Lena’s neck.

“Several.” Lena mutters. 

“Have you been scratching?” Alex asks.

“No.” Lena lies. She can’t stifle the yelp that slips out when Alex runs a finger delicately along a not-yet-scabbed-over sore. 

“Sure, you haven’t.” Alex's tone is somehow both snarky and kind. 

“Well, I’ve been trying not to.” Lena amends her response.

Alex gently puts her hand on Lena’s shoulder until Lena meets her eyes. “I brought something that should help.” She says, and her voice is so tender that Lena has to swallow a sob. The moment feels very familial; It reminds her a little too much of when she was a child and Lex could somehow simultaneously make fun of her and care for her when she was hurt or sick. 

Alex pretends not to notice and disappears into the living room. 

Kara doesn’t afford her the same courtesy and instead takes a seat next to Lena and practically pulls Lena, still naked and cocooned in a blanket, into her lap. Kara wraps an arm around her and rubs soothing circles into her side. 

A few moments later, Alex is back with a small tube, which she hands to Kara. Lena reads the label; It’s a prescription strength steroid cream. 

“Maybe you can retrace your steps.” Alex smirks down at her sister. Lena glares. 

“I’ll walk you out.” Kara says to Alex. She lifts Lena off her lap and sets her down gently. 

“Thank you, Alex.” Lena calls out as Kara practically shoves Alex out of the bedroom. 

“Anytime, Lena.” Alex smiles before allowing Kara to walk her out. 

Lena unwraps herself from the blanket and sighs contentedly. She can hear Kara and Alex talking about her by the door. Normally being left out of a conversation about her care would bother her, make her feel like a child. Instead it fills her with a warm comfort, unfamiliar but not unwelcome. Her body still feels terrible, but somehow she feels better. 

Kara is back a few minutes later with a glass of water and a tablet, which Lena takes without argument. She finishes off the water while Kara begins to coat her fingers in a thick layer of the medicated cream. 

Lena blanches. It’s not that Kara can’t be gentle, it’s just that her body burns and the idea of anyone trying to rub anything into her sores makes her want to vomit. Kara notices. 

“I have an idea.” Kara’s eyes shine with inspiration. “Do you trust me?”

“I do.” Lena nods. 

Kara uses her frost breath to blow a light stream of cold air onto her fingers. Small frozen crystals begin to form on the cream. Kara stops and rubs it around her fingers for a few seconds, letting it warm up the slightest bit. Lena is fascinated.

Kara notices, as she’s noticed every single one of Lena’s facial expressions since she started feeling off. Kara shoots her a flirty smile. “How about an icy massage?”

Lena nods. It’s perhaps the exact opposite of how she had imagined her first Christmas Eve with her girlfriend, but the look in Kara’s eyes stirs something inside of her that she hasn’t felt in a long time. She feels loved, and that is the only gift she’s ever wanted for Christmas.


End file.
